


Hold Your Hand

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hux needs someone to comfort him when no one can do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



> Based on this post by Reserve on Tumblr: http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/142817341730/help-imagine-kylo-ren-gently-unfurling-huxs-fists

“Sir, we’ve received a distress signal from the troops down below. They’re requesting reinforcements.” Mitaka lifted his head up from the monitor, staring at the General’s back as he stood looking out. The redhead stood ramrod still, hands behind his back and clenched into tight fists. “Sir?”

“We cannot afford to send anymore troops down below without risking being spotted by the Republic,” Hux said. “Tell them to keep pushing forward.”

The Lieutenant nodded and started to relay the message, wincing as he was soon answered by a new voice. “Their numbers are dwindling at a rapid pace, General. There were far more combatants here than reported. Our information was tampered with. The informant was compromised.”

General Hux didn’t move from his spot, still facing forward and staring at the image of the planet’s map before him. His fists trembled ever so slightly, gloved nails digging into the palms of his hands. He found himself unable to speak, his chest feeling too tight.

“General? General, what should we do?”

His vision was starting to swim. This wasn’t supposed to be so difficult. This was only supposed to be a quick mission. People were dying because he didn’t check the information enough times. This was his fault. People were dying and it was his fault and…

His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he suddenly felt an oddly familiar pressure on both of his hands. He forced himself to relax as they were tenderly pried open, the ache in his palms fading away. His hands were kept open by the Force, the sensation of someone else’s fingers threading with his own helping him to breathe.

He closed his eyes, mentally thanking Kylo as his breathing steadied and he was finally able to turn and look at Mitaka. “Tell them Ren is coming down with a squad of reinforcements,” he commanded. He watched as Mitaka immediately started to obey his command, a small smile touching his lips as he turned back around.


End file.
